Three Days Grace
by Anonymercy
Summary: Thor after Thor, in denial of his brother's "death." Prompt: Coming Undone. The title is irrelevant; the prompt reminded me of the song.


**II. Coming Undone**

_Best read in 3/4 or 1/2 width._

(Setting: Thor sitting alone in his bedroom.)

"I just do not understand, brother. Why?! Why did you have to leave us?! You _know _we could have worked out everything! We could have-

"Indeed everyone thought-uhm-_thinks_ you are a traitor, but if you had not let go we could have stood together and put these accusations to rest. They were speculations off of what you did, not what you thought. I know you simply wanted the glory of saving your father and your mother but-"

"...but you understand nothing, brother..."

Thor turned around rapidly.

"Brother?"

.

.

.

The silence rang in his ears.

"But I understand you fully. Loki, I am your _brother._ As much as you deny it in your suffering, all the times we spent together from birth were not illusions. They were _real_. They were-"

"Thor?"

The vase fell to the ground to meet the clock.

"Mother! Please do not interrupt me! I am communicating with Loki, and I do not need you to comfort me or suggest that I go outside or any of that nonsense! I told you already, he can _hear_ me!"

"A-ah...

"I-I'm sorry, I was simply coming to tell you that today is a beautiful day."

"Mother, no day is beautiful without joy in the hearts of every member of this family."

There was nothing, then footsteps slowly fading away.

"I am truly sorry, brother.

"I do not know whether you are alive or dead or whether there is an afterlife or not, but I find this comfort in talking to you. I have faith that you can hear my words, and all I wish is that you come back to me. Please, brother, I am begging you on my knees. I can fix everything with our love. I know I can. No, I know _we_ can. I pray for you, brother. Every day. Come back. Please, brother. Please."

His voice had dropped to a whisper. All that could be heard was his heart beating and the voice-

"...it was all this family's fault..."

Thor's body shivered.

"...those moments were false..."

Then it quivered.

"You are not my family..."

Shook.

"I hate you..."

Tremored.

"I Hate You..."

Spasmed.

"I HATE YOU"

Contorted.

"IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUI HATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHA TEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATE YOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYO UIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUI HATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHA TEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATE YOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYO U"

Shriveled.

"IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUI HATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHA TEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATE YOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYO UIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUI HATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHA TEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATE YOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYO UIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUI HATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHA TEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATE YOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYO UIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUI HATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHA TEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATE YOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYO UIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUI HATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHA TEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATE YOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYO UIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUI HATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHA TEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATE YOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYO UIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUI HATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHA TEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATE YOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYO UIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUI-"

The carpet grew damper and darker as the imaginary voice cut off.

The only sounds were the whimpers of a dog and the crackle of hair being pulled out.

.

.

.

* * *

_A litte graphic for a K+ story, huh? Yeah I know that movie was forever ago in modern-day terms, but ISTILLLOVEITOKAY?! Gah the IHATEYOU part doesn't format without spaces! D:_

_Just trying out the prompts from the 30 Elements of Darkness. Here they are for your convenience:_

_Drowning, Coming Undone, Self-Indulgence, Betrayal, Painful, Haunted, Crimson, Stormy, Nightmare, Forgotten, Mourning, Broken, Good Night, Perversion, Ghosts, Sacrifice, Falling, Shame, Sickness, Sin, Insanity, Sorrow, Weeping, You Belong to Me, Bound, Guilt, Mystery, Alone, Torture, The End_


End file.
